


Все эти маленькие штучки

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort Reading, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: - Кроули, - начал он.Демон перевел на него взгляд. Их глаза встретились. Азирафаэль увидел не что иное, как облегчение на лице Кроули, потому что он наконец проявил желание говорить.И один обыденный вопрос, который камнем лежал на душе Азирафаэля, вырвался наружу.- Как ты думаешь, я не очень толстый?





	Все эти маленькие штучки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all these little things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328596) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13). 

> Название - из песни "Little Things" группы One Direction. Вдохновлено этим фанартом: https://twitter.com/spn_xoxox/status/1142311685610336257?s=20

Азирафаэль никогда не забывал того, что он ангел. Когда Азирафаэль говорил _никогда_, это действительно означало то, что и должно означать – _вообще ни разу_, а не _в общем, нет_. За все шесть тысяч лет, с тех самых пор, когда Азирафаэль впервые познакомился с человеком, он никогда не отождествлял себя с ним. Азирафаэль мог наслаждаться театральными представлениями, смешавшись с толпой, но он все еще был ангелом. Азирафаэль мог встать в очередь за коржиками, но он все еще был ангелом. Азирафаэль скоро встретится с коллегами-коллекционерами и будет соревноваться с ними, чтобы выиграть старинную книгу на аукционе, но он все равно будет ангелом.

Азирафаэль был ангелом не потому, что таковой была его личность. Просто именно им он и являлся.

Вот почему некоторые характеристики людей не имели никакого отношения к Азирафаэлю. Вы можете их назвать: привычки, термины и сленг, некоторые черты характера, и… внешность.

На протяжении шести тысяч лет Азирафаэль ни разу не отождествлял себя с человеком. Он никогда не задавался вопросом, почему он отличается от людей, потому что Азирафаэль был полностью осведомлен, что он, по факту, не являлся человеком. И это никогда не было проблемой.

… до сих пор.

\- Ангел, ты не переворачиваешь страницы, - сказал Кроули, прервав легкий личностный кризис Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль переключил внимание с книги, которую он держал в руках, на демона, удобно устроившегося у него на коленях.

Ночь в Сохо они всегда будут проводить вместе, в подсобке книжного магазина Азирафаэля. Насладившись ужином в Ритце, они будут сидеть здесь и болтать. Или, может быть, займутся чем-нибудь еще, например, … ничем. Просто наслаждаясь комфортом и абсолютной тишиной. Азирафаэль со своей коллекцией книг, и Кроули, засыпающий у него на коленях.

\- Ты что-то сильно задумался.

Змеиные глаза Кроули моргнули, не слишком активно исследуя происходящее. Возможно, просто любопытствуя. Его ухоженные руки вытянулись и взяли книгу из руки ангела. Азирафаэль не сопротивлялся.

\- Не хочешь рассказать мне, о чем?

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь улыбнуться. Он должен был знать, что нужно стараться сильнее, чтобы убедить Кроули своей _все-хорошо-перестань-беспокоиться-за-меня _улыбкой, потому что Кроули всегда все понимал.

Демон поднялся и сел лицом к лицу Азирафаэля.

\- Что случилось, ангел?

Нотки страха проскакивали в его голосе, даже несмотря на то, что Кроули не совсем понимал, что произошло. Азирафаэль нежно улыбнулся. _Конечно же, Кроули волнуется_, подумал он.

\- Просто думаю о том, что некоторые покупатели говорили сегодня в полдень.

Азирафаэль решил ответить неопределенно. Как воплощение доброты и нравственности, он заведомо очень плохо врал. Особенно, когда он врал Кроули.

\- О чем они говорили?

Затем, осознание отразилось на лице Кроули.

\- Черт возьми, если это _снова _те застройщики, предлагающие цены за твой книжный магазин…

\- Ох, нет, не они, мой дорогой! - поспешно прервал его Азирафаэль. - Я разобрался с этим, помнишь? Я про других покупателей.

Кроули это не убедило, так что Азирафаэль добавил для ровного счета:

\- Беспокоиться не о чем.

\- Послушай, ангел. Я знаю, что ты прекрасно справляешься со своими покупателями. Но если кто-то будет пытаться купить у тебя книгу уж слишком задешево, или кто-то сорвется на тебя просто потому, что ты не можешь продавать свою коллекцию всем подряд, или… я не знаю, если какие-нибудь сволочи придут сюда, у тебя есть я, - сказал Кроули.

Азирафаэль тихо сделал глоток вина; слушать, как Кроули защищает его, действительно согревало его сердце.

\- У меня есть ты? Для чего?

Кроули дьявольски ухмыльнулся.

\- Искусить их или устроить им неприятности, выбор за тобой.

Азирафаэль хихикнул.

\- Твое маленькое демоническое чудо, да?

\- Это не чудо, ангел, - сказал он, забирая бокал с вином из руки Азирафаэля. - Это моя работа.

Азирафаэль все еще улыбался, наблюдая, как рука Кроули элегантно обхватила бокал, а его розовые губы отпили бордовую жидкость. Простая домашняя сцена вогнала его в дрожь. Азирафаэль почти упустил такие маленькие моменты. Теперь, он не мог представить себе Кроули не в своей стихии – он просто был собой, и был так близко. Даже мысль об этом пугала Азирафаэля.

\- Ангел, расскажи мне, что происходит в этой твоей голове.

Кроули коснулся щеки Азирафаэля. Ангел с трудом сглотнул, внезапно сильно занервничав.

\- Кроули, - начал он.

Демон перевел на него взгляд. Их глаза встретились. Азирафаэль увидел не что иное, как облегчение на лице Кроули, потому что он наконец проявил желание говорить.

И один обыденный вопрос, который камнем лежал на душе Азирафаэля, вырвался наружу.

\- Как ты думаешь, я не очень толстый? 

Рука Кроули, нежно поглаживающая лицо Азирафаэля, резко остановилась. Его желтые глаза сузились.

\- Что?

Это слово прозвучало странно и холодно.

Азирафаэль опустил руку Кроули со своей щеки. Кроули не возражал. Азирафаэль смотрел вниз на свои колени, избегая зрительного контакта.

\- Пара молодых девушек зашла в мой магазин в этот полдень. Я не понимал, что они искали. Здесь просто невозможно найти книгу того, кем бы ни были Джон Грин или Стефани Майер. Наверно, они подумали, что в моем книжном магазине есть все. Сначала я не знал, что они тут искали, поэтому я дал им побродить вокруг, обдумывая и наблюдая за тем, что они пытаются отыскать, молодые люди, заинтересованные литературой, действительно радуют меня. И всегда радовали.

Они встали у окна. Я увидел их и подумал, _ах, заинтересовались Аристотелем в таком неожиданном возрасте, я бы мог подойти к ним и предложить одну или две книги, которые могли бы поспособствовать их похождениями в мире философии. _Пока я не понял, что они смотрели не на мои книги. Они смотрели на тебя.

Азирафаэль очень точно запомнил, что произошло. Эти молодые девушки не просто похотливо пялились на Кроули, который только что вышел из своего Бентли, но также шептались о нем с нескрываемым интересом.

\- Они смотрели на меня? - с недоумением нахмурился Кроули.

\- И говорили о тебе.

Азирафаэль нервно посмеялся.

\- Ну, сначала они говорили о других людях. О мужчине и его жене, хозяевах кафе через дорогу. Ты знаешь, муж, о котором ты сказал, что он напоминает кого-то, утонувшего на Титанике, и его жена, которая была «на твой вкус, слишком жизнерадостной»? Они всегда давали нам скидку, когда мы заказывали блинчики.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, подумав о легендарных блинчиках, которые продавали только чета Хиггинсов.

\- Первая девушка сказала, что это очень странно, что такой привлекательный мужчина что-то нашел в такой «глыбе жира», как она. А другая ответила: "Эта «глыба жира» должна осознать, какая она огромная, если не хочет потерять такого привлекательного мужчину".

\- Черт. Возьми, - прорычал Кроули. - Что. Это. За. Чертовщина.

\- И, - продолжил Азирафаэль. - Когда они увидели тебя, они были абсолютно поражены твоим очарованием… твоим демоническим излучением. Оно способствует искушению людей, как мне кажется. Я видел, что это действительно работает, они с большим энтузиазмом обнаружили, что ты направляешься сюда, знаешь ли.

\- Так вот почему ты не поцеловал меня, как обычно, когда я вошел, а вместо этого спрятался тут, за стопкой старых, пыльных журналов о цирках? - тихо спросил Кроули.

Азирафаэль глубоко вдохнул. Девушки еще не ушли, когда Азирафаэль вернулся со своего _упс-я-уже-поцеловал-тебя-я-думаю-нам-нужно-разобраться_ совещания, на котором он пробыл целых десять минут вместе с Кроули. Все было крайне очевидно, он с вымученной улыбкой вежливо ответил «_нет, у нас их нет_», когда они спросили, нет ли у Азирафаэля книг Джона Грина или Стефани Майер.

Две девушки сокрушенно посмотрели туда, где Кроули исчез из вида, перед тем как развернуться и уйти.

\- Я не могу в это поверить. Ты теперь веришь человеческой болтовне, Азирафаэль?

Кроули раздосадовано покачал головой.

\- И что ты еще у меня спросишь? Что я думаю о твоей одежде? Не думаю ли я, что тебе нужно сесть на диету? Или еще лучше, не думаю ли я, что тебе самое время оформить страховку, просто на случай, если у тебя случится сердечный приступ?

\- Кроули, ты слишком бурно реагируешь, - оборвал его Азирафаэль, правда, все еще избегая зрительного контакта. - Возможно, у меня _действительно_ есть лишний вес, я просто хочу узнать еще чью-нибудь точку зрения.

\- Ради Бога, Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль ошеломленно замолчал. Кроули всегда избегал упоминания Ее имени. Быть демоном означало не иметь обязанности прославлять и восхвалять имя Господа. Быть демоном означало избегать всего, что связано с Творцом, потому что _алло, демоны?_ Изгнаны из Рая за нарушение Ее заповедей? Абсолютно уверен, что Бог не приветствует, когда адские создания слишком часто произносят Ее имя.

Азирафаэль был прекрасно осведомлен об этой иронии.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я такой? - тихо спросил Кроули.

Его голос звучал устало, ведь повышение тона во время разговора с ангелом высосало из него слишком много энергии. 

\- Если ты скажешь, что я трубкозуб, я тебя убью.

Эта шутка никогда не устаревала. Азирафаэль невольно прыснул со смеху.

Но все же он смог ответить со всей серьезностью.

\- Ты демон, Кроули.

\- А ты, Азирафаэль?

\- Ангел.

Азирафаэль медленно вздохнул.

\- Я ангел.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как пара рук прикоснулась к его лицу. Кроули поднял голову Азирафаэля, усилием заставив их глаза встретиться. Кроули так сосредоточился на нем, отчаянно пытаясь донести до него. И любое волнение, которое могло отразиться на лице Азирафаэля, заставило бы его страдать. Азирафаэль чувствовал, будто что-то давит ему на грудь, душит его.

\- Разве тебе не очевидно, что мы не люди?

Азирафаэль прикусил губу. Кроули ласкал его лицо.

\- Мы не люди, ангел. И мы никогда не будем людьми. Я не могу себе – подумай – даже представить, чтобы ты вот так усомнился в этом. Рай и Ад могут не считать тебя идеальным ангелом. Люди могут видеть тебя не так, как вижу тебя я. И это хуже всего.

Но больше никогда так не делай. Потому, что ты всегда будешь самым идеальным созданием в моих глазах. Я никогда не задумывался о твоей физической внешности, Азирафаэль. Ты – божественное существо. И всегда будешь им. Только в этом мире у тебя человеческая форма. Ты _ангел в теле человека_, а не просто человек. Ты не человек. Я не человек. Мы не люди, Азирафаэль.

Кроули закрыл глаза. Сердце Азирафаэля разрывалось на части, пока он наблюдал, как Кроули страдает от совершенно необязательной боли из-за него.

\- Ты никогда не позволял чьим-либо комментариям влиять на тебя прежде. Даже когда я издевался над Британской аристократической одеждой, которую ты носил во время Французской Революции. Или, когда я упомянул твой шарфик из шотландки.

Кроули надсадно засмеялся.

\- Своими словами я вовсе не хотел унизить тебя, я делал так потому, что был слишком труслив, чтобы сказать, что именно из-за твоей особенной внешности, которую я иногда считал забавной, я влюблялся в тебя, снова и снова.

Я всегда соблазняю тебя пойти в новые рестораны или попробовать новую еду, и, я нехорошо объясню, но это потому, что я слишком труслив, чтобы сказать, что видеть твое счастливое лицо – это все равно, что иметь свой персональный Рай. Ты просто _светился_, когда я пригласил тебя в тот волшебный музей, и я сказал, _контролируй себя, Азирафаэль_, но правда была в том, что это мне пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не схватить тебя за воротник и безрассудно не расцеловать тебя на глазах у всех, потому что, Боже мой, я еле сдерживаюсь, когда вижу, как ты буквально излучаешь такое счастье, и ничего с этим не делаю.

Кроули тихо охнул, после того, как выдал все свои маленькие секреты, которые он держал в тайне от Азирафаэля.

_Это кто-то, кого я очень сильно люблю, и кто любит меня_, подумал Азирафаэль, охваченный сильнейшей любовью, накрывшей его, будто цунами. Никто не знал, насколько сильно Азирафаэль любил Кроули.

\- Ты прекрасен, Азирафаэль. Я не могу себе представить ни одно создание, такое же прекрасное, как и ты.

Или, возможно, знал Кроули. Он всегда любил Азирафаэля, так же, тоже.

Азирафаэль коснулся руки Кроули, пытаясь прижать ее еще плотнее к своей щеке.

\- Мне жаль, мой дорогой, - хрипло прошептал он.

\- Ох, ангел.

Кроули наклонился вперед и поцеловал Азирафаэля в лоб.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться.

Кроули все еще держал подбородок в волосах Азирафаэля, и они держались за руки. В следующую секунду, он крепко обнял Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль закрыл глаза, довольный тем, что его окутывало тепло, излучаемое демоном. Находясь в руках Кроули, он всегда чувствовал себя защищенным, исцеленным, оцененным и так сильно любимым, будто Азирафаэль был для Кроули самой ценной вещью во всей Вселенной.

\- Если бы ты не был полным, я бы не обнимал тебя так часто, - сказал Кроули, разрушив тишину.

Он зарылся лицом в шею Азирафаэля.

\- Знаешь, тебя очень приятно обнимать.

Азирафаэль засмеялся.

\- Так что же, ты используешь меня только как подушку?

\- Возможно.

Кроули потерся носом об изгиб шеи Азирафаэля. Ангел вздрогнул. Он ощутил ухмылку Кроули поверхностью кожи.

\- Ты теплый. Комфортный. И создаешь ощущение, будто я дома. Я бы обнимал тебя 24/7, если бы ты мне позволил.

Азирафаэль пробежался рукой по затылку Кроули, расчесав пальцами его волосы.

\- Мой дорогой, только одному тебе позволено меня обнимать, в любое время.

\- Только мне?

Азирафаэль нахально подтвердил.

\- Только тебе.

Затем, из-за переполнявшей его нежности, он добавил:

\- Я весь твой, дорогой.

Кроули резко выдохнул, и вскоре Азирафаэль ощутил нежный поцелуй под своим ухом.

\- И я весь твой, ангел.


End file.
